She Told Us a Lie
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Story republished, be careful. In which Tom decided to tell Mary about Edna, instead of go to Mrs. Hughes S4 A/U - OOC story


**Hello, Dear colleagues, first of all, sorry for republished this story, but there was somethings i wanted to change in the author´s note. The story however, continues the same.**

**Well then, the story bellow, its a little A/U, in witch Tom instead of telling Mrs. Hughes ab****out Edna, decided to put his trust on Mary. So, the story begging after the Jack Ross´s scene and finished in the scene where Mary tells Tony that she cant be free from Matthew still.**

**After that i will not explains anything, otherwise, i will screw my own story.**

** Now i wish you a nice reading and have fun.**

**Your friend**

**Ana Serpico**

* * *

**She Told Us a Lie**

''tell me what is going on into you?'' Tom Branson was catch off guard, when his sister-in-law Mary asked him that question, right when they returned to Aunt Rosemund´s house.

''it's nothing…i-I can't tell you.'' He said

''please Tom, you can trust me, you know.'' She insists

''if I do, you and the rest of the family will despise me.''

''we´re not that bad Tom, we´re not going to despise you, but if you not going to tell me what´s happening , it will only get worse. Trust me, I know'' said Mary.

Taking a deep breath then, Tom decided to open up and in the next few minutes, he told Mary, everything about Edna´s schemes, including her first stay at the Abbey. After finishing the story then, Mary just asked

''do you love her? Ms. Braithwaite I mean.''

''no, absolutely not.'' He said firmly ''she make me drunk and use it to lay down with me. The only woman I love in my life, besides my mother and daughter, is Sybil, only Sybil'' Assures Tom nervously

''well then, good night Tom.'' She said simply and goes to her room.

As they returned to Downton next day, just like Tom thought, Mary just avoid his presence, never looking or sharing a word at him, although she herself tried to convince everyone otherwise.

In this meantime of course, Edna, stalked Tom throughout the house, making insinuations and pimp comments, unaware she was being watched by a certain family member. By the end of the week, then, after realize the danger Edna was for her brother-in-law, Mary invited Tony Gilligan for a long private conversation, in which Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore were invited to attend.

Leter that same evening, just a few hours before the dinner, Tom was in his room, planning a way to escape from Downton, when he heard someone knocking the door ''may I come in?'' it was Mary.

''Mary? Of course.'' He said a little hoarse

''are you alright, Tom?'' she asked upon entering the room

''honestly, I'm feeling like I've been hit by a truck'' he said without thinking and in response, Mary give him a hard look

''anyway…''she changed the subject ''I've came up here, in order to ask you to stay in your room tonight and don't go downstairs in any circumstance, do you understand?''

''but why?'' Tom was confused

''I have everything settled for get rid of that problem of yours, but to make it work, you must stay hide in here.'' She explain

''how can I explain myself to Lord Graham later? And about the dinner?''

''don't worry, I will tell Alfred to bring your dinner later and I will tell Papa you are not feeling well, so you decided to go to sleep without dinner.'' Mary said it at once ''now, if you excuse-me, I must go. Good night Tom.'' And then, she goes away.

Dinner time came quickly and thanks God, Robert believed in Mary when she told him Tom wasn't feeling well. Right after the dessert then, Mary excused herself, saying that she needed to go to the nursery stay a little with her son George. While Tony Gilligan, who was dinning with the family, fake a headache and headed to the guest room.

''what is going on with everyone tonight?'' asked a confuse Robert

''only if you know, my dear.'' said Cora a little uneasy.

Meanwhile, in the servants' room, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes and the rest of the staff were enjoying a few hours of resting, when suddenly, Lady Mary appears at the doorway, followed by a strange man with a Nietzsche-kind-of-mustache and wearing a large coat.

''Good Evening, I hope I'm not interrupting anything'' she said

''of course not, Milady.'' Carson smiled ''what we can do for you?''

''Carson, this is Dr. Bealfire Stiltiskin.'' She pointed to the man'' he was a great friend of Mr. Matthew. '' She explained ''I called him here, because Mrs. Hughes said one of the maids were having some pregnancy symptoms and needing to be examined.'' Upon hearing this, each of the girls, had reacted differently. Daisy and Ivy looked to each other, one thinking that the other had been sleeping with Alfred. Anna went pale, thinking that Mr. Green had got her pregnant. The only one who just staid still was Edna, who had not dared to speak.

''I didn't want to disturb you with such thing Milady, I'm sorry. Maybe I call Dr. Clarkson tomorrow to…'' the old Housekeeper explained

''Oh, I don't mind. Dr. Clarkson must be busy and I'm sure Dr. Stiltskin, will be glad to help.'' Mary smiled ''now, I must leave and let Dr. Stiltskin do his work…'' she was saying, when suddenly Mrs. Patmore came running into the room, carrying a book under her arm.

''DAISY, IVY…'' roared the angry cook ''which one of you is reading this thing?'' she showed then the book

''good God, why are you shouting? Did you not notice Lady Mary´s presence here?'' snored Carson

''oh…'' Mrs. Patmore turned to Mary and tries to maintain calm and handed Mary, the book ''I'm sorry, Milady, I didn't want to frighten you, but I think one of these girl, are reading this book...''

''_Mary Stopes´s Married Love_?'' Mary read it in confusion ''well then, who is reading this?'' she asked angry ''Anna, is you? Or one of you?'' she asked looking at the two kitchen maids ''well, if you don't want to answer me, maybe I should go get your Lordship and then you can explain…'' Mary was about to leave the room, when suddenly, Edna get up

''this book belongs to me, Milady.'' She said and everyone turn to face her.

''I beg your pardon?'' Mary looked confuse

''this book is mine, Milady'' she said and turning to Mrs. Patmore, she growled ''how you dare rummaging through my stuff, you old hag?''

''she didn't.'' this time, was Mrs. Hughes who said calmly and polite ''we learned what you have done and decided to plan this little stage, in order to unmask you. So I wento though your things and find this book and give to Mrs. Patmore'' Explain the old Housekeeper, making everyone astonish

''it is true, Ms. Braithwaite?'' Mr. Carson was speechless

''this is not fear.'' Edna tried to turn the table to herself.'' Mr. Branson drag-me to his room and seduce me, I'm not to blame, Milady, I swear.''

''well, that isn't what Mr. Branson told me, my dear.''' Mary snapped quite angry ''on the contrary…he told me you get him drunk, seduce him and sneak into his room in the middle of the night, like a Parisian prostitute.'' Everyone was astonished, not only because of Mary´s inappropriate word, but also because of Edna´s behavior.

''so you should know, Milady, that he got me pregnant.''

''oh, I doubt that, you would be naive not to get pregnant so easily ... at least not before making sure that Mr. Branson would accept your proposal. Otherwise, you would not buy this…manual of instructions.''

''you cannot stop me to speak with the countess Milady'' Edna was about to jump in Mary´s throat and strangle her to death, such was her anger

''of course I will not stop you, but I think it will be a waste of time, the countess already know about your little scheme.'' Mary explains ''she will be glad to know then that you will be gone from Downton once and for all. Anna, can you help Ms. Braithwaite pack her things to go?'' Mary orders her, when suddenly Edna points a finger to Mary and whisper between her teeth ''I will go tonight, but mark my word'' she said ''you´re going to pay, you all are going to pay…''

''how dare you talk to Lady Mary like this?'' Carson was abbot to explode ''get out of this house before I call the police.''

After Edna were out of sight, Mary breath in relief and reveal that Dr. Stiltiskin was in fact Tony Gilligan who was happy to disguise himself, to assist in the plan for unmasking Edna.

''I thought we are going to stay here all night.'' Said Tony relieved

''that's alright Tony.'' Mary smiled at him ''sorry for place all of you in this awkward situation, but someone needed to put an end at this evil plot''

''no problem at all, Milady,'' smiled Mrs. Hughes ''at least now Mr. Branson if free from that problem''

''Mr. Branson and all of us.'' Mary corrects her. '' now, if you excuse me, I must say my good night.'' She said walking toward the stairs'' oh, just one more thing. Alfred, could you please take Mr. Branson´s dinner in his room please, I though he didn't had dinner with us.'' And then she go away.

Moring arrived quickly in Downton Abbey. And in the next morning, just before breakfast, Tom was finishing to get dressed in his room, when he again heard knock on his door. It was Mary.

''Good morning Tom.'' She greeted him with a radiant good humor, however, when the man just stared at her in silence, she decided to continue the speech ''I think you may like to know that Mrs. Braithwaite had left Downton this night to never come back. You´re free from that problem Tom, don't worry about it anymore.''

''what, but how so?'' Tom finally speak

''with the help of Lord Gilligan, we, Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore and I, manage to found out that Edna wasn't pregnant at all…everything she had done, was only a trap, to make you marry her.''

''but how you know she wasn't pregnant?''

''she was carrying a book with her, some sort of manual, so she would knew how to win a man.'' Mary continued to explain ''of course, when…if you agreed to marry her, she would find a way to get pregnant until the date of the wedding.'' Mary finally finished

For a few seconds, brother and sister-in-law, suddenly, without warning and broken at least a dozen of etiquette rules, Tom ran to Mary and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

''Thank you very much, Mary, thank you very much indeed.'' Tom sniffed ''not just only to help me, but to keep this secret.''

''you´re quite welcome Tom.'' Mary broke away from the embrace '' we are human; it is our duty to make mistakes and learn from our mistakes. Although I think you had no fault in this case, otherwise, you were just a victim of an evil plan. As for your secret, don't worry, Lord Gilligan and Mama also are on your side.''

''Lady Graham knows?'' Tom suddenly went pale, if Cora knows his secret, she will certainly tell Lord Graham and Tom will be soon kick out of Downton

''yes, she knows…I thought it was right keep her abreast of the situation, since Edna was his maid.'' Mary looks honestly toward her brother-in-law.'' But you will be surprise to know that she can keep secrets and as well as me, she also thinks that you were only a victim and agree to spy on Edna for us. ''like an adventure.'' She said. ''Now, since everything is settled, I suggest that we no longer speak on this subject.'' Mary smiled

''I agree, indeed I agree…'' Tom nodded in response.

''Now, if you excuse me, I think you must go to your breakfast. And I should meet with poor Lord Gilligan, who is indeed eagerly waiting to talk to me.''

Whit that, Mary leave the room, smiling in relieve, because she had help her brother and great friend.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello, dear friends, i hope you had enjoyed the story.**

**Thanks so much for read it and sorry for the OOC.**

**Bye for now and please, post a review before you go.**

**Ana Serpico**


End file.
